


The Duel

by stories4u



Series: Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Death, Forgiveness, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, and more death, im sorry, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories4u/pseuds/stories4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, it's John in place of Eliza, with some twists. Really sad honestly. I can only write angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander Hamilton saw his life flashing before his eyes before the bullet hit him. He thought about his marriage to John Laurens, the two met in the army. They had a secret marriage, and Eliza, being the sweet girl she was, pretended to be Alex’s wife so that Alex and John could have a happy marriage together. Not even Washington knew about their marriage. Only Alex and John’s friends whom they could trust knew. 

Years after, Washington appointed Alexander to be Secretary of the Treasury. That’s where Alex met his political and personal rival, Thomas Jefferson.

Alex started to write more and more than he did before, not having any time for John and their adopted son, Philip. John pleaded with Alex to take a break and go to South Carolina for the summer, but to no avail. Alex stayed behind, and meet a young mistress named Maria Reynolds. This is where the trouble started. 

It started out as a one night stand, then it was monthly, then it was weekly, then it was daily. Soon, Alexander found out Maria’s husband was using her to get money from people like Alexander. In a letter, James Reynolds explained that unless Alex paid forward a high amount of money, he would tell John about the affair. Therefore, Alex hid the letter and reluctantly paid James Reynolds the money.

Years later, Alex published the Reynolds Pamphlet, detailing his affair with Maria. John saw the Pamphlet and was furious and hurt, understandably. He didn’t talk to Alex for months unless it was necessary. 

As their son grew up under a sad and broken marriage, he defended Alex’s honor against people who would criticize Alex for his choices. When George Eacker attacked his father’s legacy, Philip challenged him to a duel. He was fatally shot after Eacker shot at the count of 7 instead of 10. Philip died at the age of 19. Only after their son died did John forgive Alex for what he did. 

And then there was now. Alexander was being shot by Aaron Burr. John would hear about it, their marriage will be shortened greatly. He aims his pistol to the sky as the bullet hits him right between his ribs. He blacks out. 

He wakes up at home. Was it a dream? No. There was a pain in his chest. People were crowded around him. John and Eliza were by his side.  
“I forgive Burr.” Alex whispers. Everyone turns to look at Burr, sitting in the back of the room, his eyes stained red from crying. As Alexander takes his final breaths, he looks at John and takes his hand.

“I love you, John Laurens.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Oops.

“I love you, John Laurens.” He heard Alex’s voice for the last time. His eyes slowly closed, his chest stopped rising and falling with his breaths, and the room was silent. He heard someone whisper.  
“Were they married?” Soon, the room was buzzing with questions. John pushed past them all and slammed the door to his bedroom, the one him and Alex used to share. 

He looked at the candle that was lighting the room, sitting on Alex’s desk. He walked over and read the letter addressed to John that Alex wrote as he left. If only he had gone back to sleep, he would still be alive. He collapsed onto the bed, sobbing into his pillow. He would never forgive Burr for this. Ever. Burr had taken away the last thing he loved. John slowly fell asleep sobbing.

John woke up, sunlight peeking into the room. The bed was cold without Alexander. Why couldn’t he have lived? Before he knew it, John started sobbing again. The man he loved was gone, forever. He sobbed more, knowing Alexander’s voice would never be there to calm him down. He would never hear his voice again. John got up and walked around the entire house, gathering every piece of writing Alexander had ever written. He had intentions to read them all, for Alex wouldn’t be there to write John anymore love letters. 

Then, John got the idea to compile all of his letters, better yet, everything Alexander had ever written. He told his son, James, the idea. James hesitated at first, but eventually agreed. He smiled and hugged his son, only aged 13. John knew it was going to be alright, and Alexander would protect him from the heavens above. He didn’t feel alone. 

While John walked through the streets of the town, shopping, he came across a lady, no older or younger than he was. About the same age.  
“Hello, sir. Are you John? As in John… Laurens?” She asked, looking him up and down.  
“Yes, I am. Why do you ask?” He smiles.  
“I was wondering if you would like to go to the local cafe.. Maybe get a drink?” She smiled. She was very confident. Not too many ladies ever ask men out. 

He nodded his head and walked with her. She instantly brought up the conversation he was worried about.  
“I’m sorry about your… husband? Are you..” She coughed awkwardly, not wanting to finish the sentence.  
“I mean, I loved Alexander for who he was, I would go out with anyone if they were as great as he was. I mean, not now.. Not after he died.” John looked down, tears filling his eyes again.  
“I’m sorry I brought it up. I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. I lost my husband not too long ago. His ship got lost at sea.” She frowned, wrapping her hand around John’s as they walked. He ignored the movement, but kept it in mind just in case things got out of hand.  
“What’s your name?” John asked.  
“Martha. Martha Manning.” She smiled. She had a British accent.  
“Are you from England?” John asked as he opened the door for Martha.  
“Yes. I came here with my daughter after my husband died.” She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
“I-I’m sorry but I don’t w-want a relationship right n-now..” He stutters. She shrugged it off and ordered her drink. He ordered his own and paid for both drinks. They sat down at a table across from each other and talked about their past, talking and laughing into the late hours of the night.

As it was starting to get dark, John realized that he still hadn’t gotten the food he needed for the week.  
“Hey, Martha? I need to go finish my shopping, for my kids and I.” He smiled. “Thank you, by the way. It was nice ranting to someone about the recent… tragedy.” Without warning, Martha kissed John, and John kissed back. They stayed this way until Martha pulled away, blushing.  
“Would you like to stay the night at my place?” John smiled, this time wrapping his own hand around Martha’s.  
“I’d love to..” She smiled and kissed John’s cheek, making John blush.  
“Let’s go, then.” He smiled and led her to his own home, placing her in the bed him and Alex shared not too long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear these will get longer. My scheduled updates will be Sunday and Tuesday, but I'll try to update more if I can.


End file.
